(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral microcircuit serpentine cooling scheme for use in airfoil portions of turbine engine components, particularly high pressure turbine blade airfoils.
(2) Prior Art
Gas turbine engines are frequently used for small military applications and helicopter applications. The gas turbine engines used in these applications have high pressure turbine blades whose airfoil portions require the use of cooling fluids due to the temperatures at which these engines are asked to perform. In current applications, operating temperatures have increased to values above 3100 degrees Fahrenheit. As a result, the airfoil portions require an improved cooling strategy.